PWNED: Volume 1
by Tetras-Crew
Summary: A story of a n00b that has been pwned and his travels through rnscp.
1. Chapter 1

I was a helpless n00b, wonderingf aroudn the Wilderness...

Suddenly, a major PKer from Rnscp began to walk towards me. A level 67? "Ow nnooooos!" I screamed.

And so, he began to pwn me with his lvl 67 Rune Pickaxe! The fabled item of rnscp! I screamed for one of my frnds, but they were already in the lvl 87 wildly.

It was time to submit into the pwn power. I knew that as he killed me, I had to go and... train!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Teh cowz!!!" A n00b, even n00bier than me, stabbed a cow with a stick. It stuck shallowly intr the cow.

I couldnt even manage to put that int omy keyboard, so I replied with; "inowsf!!11!" lol.

So, I looked at my backpack. I hd a metal stick! I equiped it, and began to pwn wth all m strength!

It charged at me, but I use the other n00b to protect me. he crubled like the n00b that he was. But then I noticed the flesh eting cow wasnt done.

I began to rip off my leg, but I pwned it with amazing power to gain a lvl.


	3. Chapter 3

After taking a few days to peel the leather off the cow, I sold it to sm n00bs, who tried to split it with a splinter, I began back to Lumbrigde, to prepare for a new bttl.

I Jumped back as a spear stabbed into a lvl 76 in front of me, who was starting to call me a n00bie.

"Hehe. leet pwnage!!! lolz!"

Of course, I couldn't reply fitting so I said; "whpwnsteplzdntpnme!" I ducked down with my hands over my head.

"No problem! Laddie!" It said in a deep voice. "I am the original pwn! Warrior Fr The N00bz!"


	4. Chapter 4

I stared in awe, struggling to type in; "thxxxxxx." Then my cat began to sit on my keyboard, so it came out as; "tfgghccbcxfksghvcmjds..." lol.

"NP! I speak n00bish! fxgfnjcgskjdfhghdg." Kin said. 'FTN!' (For the n00bs)

"wyyfhgfdncvbhsfvhdbf!" Now I could reply in my naitive language. 'Cn I hv a spr?'

"kfhshjghgvgus!" HE really knew the language. He started a trade with m, and the right click actually tk 20 hp from my weak soul, so I died and was sent to teh shadow rleam...


	5. Chapter 5

Then I notice tht the shadw rlm was member only, so I was sent into the members rm when I went into a portl. I was sent to a big mountain.

Wolfs began to pwn me, but they were lvl 36 so I wasn't scared. I pwned it with a rock. Then I growed a lvl! Lvl 7!!!! ifnally!

And then, a new clan of the top bred pwners passed me. They wore dragon armor, and teased me as the lteased! how mn!!!

now, they were pwning wolfs with three hits each, so I decided to teased them byu teasing them with saying tt I killed one wth a rck! lolz!

But then, i recognized the username; PWNPWNPWNPWN111! The pwner I died to in the wildner!!! So I ran into the town next drr!


	6. Chapter 6

So I fell off the mountain cause I was a n00b. I fell onto an cisland! But I couldn't swim so I dressed myself in a chicken st and jumped into the deep waters of thew Carribean!

Then a boat rammed into and it started talking. It said "n00b drown." then it ran my over. but, a barrel fell onto my head. It made a bump, and it pushed me into a rock.

So I used my meta lspear, and stabbed it, but a bunch of pwnster crabs fell out and began to pwn me once again. PWNED!

and so. I ran into the underwater pizza shop for dinner, and began to swim to thhe pretty surface of pwning krabs.


	7. Chapter 7

And the pwnster krabs still pwned me, but I eventually floated to the surfice in a few days. Now, I was in prt ryl.

And everything was blowing up, and when a piece of wood fell on my head, I screamed. lol. My luck, there was a rune pickaxe on it. I slashed the wood in half! lvl up! lv 8!!! lolz.

Then I grabbed onto another piece of wood and slahed it in half. I then whipped my pickaxe until it swam with me to the shore. That was when I met the mega n00b, I knew him from legend.

Captain Jack Sparrow!


	8. Chapter 8

He had escaped 6 IP bans, 67 regular bans, and 78 permabans! What a master! He walked up to me with a smile. "I have a curse. Help me. Save me."

And then, I replied with the best ultran00bish I knew... "fhycbvdgvf." 'Woah u pwned!'

"WTN?" He asked. He began to digitalize. "NOOOS!" Then a sword stuck through his pixels! -80 HP? Thats a megahit!

He crumbled to the ground... This could only be the work of JAck's worst enemy. Barbossa the mod! with his evil cat, bob. He terrorized anything and everything, except his ct!!


	9. Chapter 9

I stared in horror, and pulled out my rune pick. Our swords clashed, and I checked his lvl. 987644! He must've ultra trained... or... USED A GAMESHARK? OR A...

"fnst!!!" I said, and plunged into the water... It was time to go back and fnd JAck Sparrow.

I easily pwned the pwn krabs with my lvl 8 pick. LVL 9! and then I went pack to the pizza parlor. I grabbed a small seaweed suprise, then teleported to lumbridge with my new, lvl 9 power.

Jack Sparrow was right hther! I asked; "fbhvbshfj!" 'wil u pwn the mds wth m?'

"Ye! FTN!" Kin stepped in to answer for the captain.

As we headed into the wildly.


	10. Chapter 10

I stared in horror, and pulled out my rune pick. Our swords clashed, and I checked his lvl. 987644! He must've ultra trained... or... USED A GAMESHARK? OR A...

"fnst!!!" I said, and plunged into the water... It was time to go back and fnd JAck Sparrow.

I easily pwned the pwn krabs with my lvl 8 pick. LVL 9! and then I went pack to the pizza parlor. I grabbed a small seaweed suprise, then teleported to lumbridge with my new, lvl 9 power.

Jack Sparrow was right hther! I asked; "fbhvbshfj!" 'wil u pwn the mds wth m?'

"Ye! FTN!" Kin stepped in to answer for the captain.

As we headed into the wildly.


	11. Chapter 11

I slashed the pwnster, and JAck and I went back to back, turning until I fought with Barbossa and bob. It heard struggling from PWNPWNPWNPWN111 as Jack pwned him, and I knew he had been sent to the shadow realm.

It was 2to3 now. "Yu ar te src f al pwns!!!" Kin screamed to the krab monster. "De!!"

but, then, to my horror, Kin fell in battle. I screamed. And then,the tip of Barbossa's sword touched my belly, and I stabbed him right back. His sword slashed into Jack as he turned.

Now, I cried as it was me versus the leader of all pwn. I slashed up throug h the monster, and began to slash everhywhere. The source died. All pwns were died! I Then used lvl 10 power to teleport backto lumbridge.


	12. Chapter 12

Ten Years Later:

Now, Kin was dead, so I took place of the original pwn... FTN! So, I always remembered this sotry, and began to write more of my adventures in this site.

As for Jack and Barbossa, they got their own movie series after I revived them with my FTN powers.

Bob was killed, but his soul haunts rs classic, and was replaced in movies by jack the monkey, who is a pwnster in my memory...

Hope you have enjoyed my hallowed tale of adventur, pwning, and pizza.

Goodbyeeeeee


End file.
